


The Companions and Piercings

by MissBumblina



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Piercings, Spoilers, anonymous, do I need more?, hey do I have enough tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBumblina/pseuds/MissBumblina
Summary: Moved from my tumblr, @bumblinas-imagines, and requested by an anon, I believe.IM SORRY ABOUT THE TAGS T^T"Headcanons for Fallout Companions of your choice having an SO with a shit ton of piercings? Like, do they think they look stunning? Idiotic? Are they mildly amused by how serious SO is about keeping them clean? Who is most likely to want one themself? I dunno, Im on a kick, I just need my piercing fill dammit!"-maybe anon





	The Companions and Piercings

Cait: At first, she’s reminded of the Raiders from the Combat Zone. I mean, when she meet’s Sole, she has no reason to think Sole isn’t just another breed of Raider. But they keep them clean and have a lot of pride in them? They’re really good at making sure they don’t get snagged or pulled? A romanced Cait is gonna playfully bite the piercings, especially if they’re in more sensitive areas. She’s gonna get kinky real quick.

Curie: Curiosity and hygiene are the first things that come to mind for her. She asks questions and grows more and more interested in body modification and the affects it has on the human body. She’ll ask Sole to help her pierce her ears at some point!! (idk my mental image is too cute)

Codsworth: He’s really more concerned about things getting infected than how they look. As long as Sole is keeping their piercings clean, he doesn’t mind. They’re sir/mum after all! He gets a little indignant if someone says something about it.

Danse: First impressions matter— he’s not impressed with Sole’s piercings at first. In fact, he’s tempted to add up the time Sole spends cleaning them to prove what a waste they are. Once Sole makes it clear that the piercings aren’t going anywhere anytime soon, he resigns himself to a handful of snippy comments every now and then. But, if you wiggle your way into his straight laced heart and romance him, he becomes incredibly interested in some well hidden piercings *eyebrow wiggle*

Deacon: He knows it’s not good for going undercover, but then again, Sole already made a name for him/herself, so that’s out of the question anyway. He’s constantly like “you know, I have a piercing” or “I’ve been thinking about getting my septum pierced, but how would I blow my nose?” It’s very likely that he’ll flick them as he walks by, especially if they’re dangly piercings.

MacCready: Like Cait, he’s more concerned that all that metal will get caught and be ripped out. He’s not opposed to it though, Sole is an adult and can make their own choices. There might be a ton of them, but they don’t look bad per se. If he’s romanced, he’ll admit that he loves Sole’s eyebrow piercing, but maybe that’s because he wants an excuse to stare at their face. (Let the trash baby kiss the piercings)

Nick: The old Nick kind of nags at the back of his mind, making him think Sole looks a little shady. But he kept his opinions to himself, after all, he’s been on the other end of that kind of judgment more than once, and they went through a lot of trouble to get him out of that Vault. He’s really glad he waited it out, because Sole has the capacity to be a wonderful person, and that’s what really matters.

Piper: She thinks it makes Sole look like they’re trying too hard. There’s a bit of judgment at first. During the course of her friendship with Sole, however, she kind of forgets that they’re there. But not before asking a ton of questions about them and worrying what sort of role model they’ll be for Nat. After traveling together, she feels stupid for worrying about it. Instant death glare at Sole when Nat asks to get her ears pierced.

Preston: Literally thought Sole was another Raider at first. But they cleared out Concord, they listened to his cry for help, they helped him when there was no clear incentive. He was humbled and ashamed that his gut reaction was to label Sole as an enemy before they proved otherwise. But can he really be blamed for that? If romanced, he’ll ask about them more and ask if he can help clean them. (try not to imagine Preston cleaning Sole’s piercings, and Sole shaving Preston’s face. It’s so domestic, I love it.)

Hancock: He doesn’t care. Okay, not it’s not that he doesn’t care at all but he’s not going to base his thoughts or feelings on anyone off that sort of thing. If Sole romances the raisin, he’ll see if there’s any special piercings/ any sort of sensitivity with them. His favorite are Sole’s back dimple piercings.

Gage: Yes. Good. The more the better. Sole has to get in good with the gangs and quick, this can only help. Not to mention it looks badass. Thinks it’s kind of silly when Sole cleans them with chemicals, like, that’s what hard liquor is for, boss. Is in love with Sole’s belly button piercing.

X6-88: No. Hard no. Oh hell no. What the fuck is that shit all over Sole? Why? What’s the purpose of it? It’s just going to get in the way. Sole’s just going to get hurt and he’ll be the one to deal with it. Ya’ll know this man, he’s going to say something about it at some point. Cue Sole sticking their tongue out at him. Okay, the tongue piercing is nice… but heaven forbid that Sole asks him why, he’s not really sure himself.


End file.
